


Poggers and all I feel weird

by screamingsting



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Alien Benrey, Benrey can’t human well still, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Kinda, Kinda?, M/M, Not A Game AU, Not Beta Read We Die Like Coomer Clones, Other characters mentioned but no speaking, Post Game, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, alien Tommy, benrey has ptsd, mostly angst, slight body horror but it’s very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Needed a comfort fic to blast my emotions on aka Benreys homesick and feels bad about the Xen events.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Kudos: 30





	Poggers and all I feel weird

Tommy had found him on his doorstep, hoodie hood over his head and chullo pulled down enough to barely see his eyes peaking out below. Tommy raised an eyebrow, noting how small the man seemed to be and not just because he seemed to have shrunk himself but because he was absolutely soaked from the downpour currently going on outside. 

“Benrey w-what are you doing here??”

Benrey only shrugged, “Got uh... kicked out... uncoolman kicked benrey out...”

Tommy grabbed his friends shoulder and rushed him inside, leading him to the living room couch.

“Sit. I-I’ll get you uh a-a towel and something warm!”

With that Tommy left the other in search for something to keep him warm, grabbing lots of towels and blankets from many different closets and cupboards around his dads house. He hurried back and carefully started tugging Benrey’s arm, pulling him to stand.

“W-we need to get you some warm clothes... go-go grab something from my room okay??”

“Sure man...” Benrey didn’t look up at him

Tommy’s brow furrowed with worry but waited patiently for his friend to come back. When Benrey returned a few minutes later he was wearing a huge shirt that seemed to swallow him up where he stood and way too baggy sweats, his chullo still on but clearly not in the same position as before with his eyes now fully visible yet still somehow poking out through a heavy shade. Tommy couldn’t help but giggle and pull the wet wool hat off of his very wet but still impossibly messy and poofy black hair.

“Come on... I-I got you some blankets and stuff for you to warm up with.”

Benreys puffy and slightly reddish tinted yellow eyes gazed over at the sofa and he quickly made himself comfortable in a blanket fort, head only slightly sticking out through the heap of fabric.

“Okay... do... do you wanna talk about what happened...?”

His eyes slowly moved up to meet the older man’s gaze, “Scared Joshie... went all uhhh octoarmmed on him... not uh... not very pog of me... made Feetman mad... uhhh got stuck out in the rain... mean to Benrey...”

Tommy nodded, “Why’d you do that...?”

Benrey looked down, “Had a lame ass nightmare... it was dumb tho... then I had a big dumb ass shit emotion... thingy.”

“Panic attack?”

He nodded, “That’s what Gordo calls it.” Benrey wiped his eyes quickly, swallowing the navy and white sweet voice threatening to escape, “H-hate those things... totally un fun...”

“Th-their not supposed to be fun Benny... erm... what uh... what was your dream about...?” Tommy leaned forward slightly, eyes alight with worry and sadness

Benrey was quiet for a long time before shrinking back into the blanket fort, looking away, “Home...”

Tommy only nodded.

“I... was back home... figh- k-killing you all... worst part was wakin up... completely all melts and gross and many arms and like uhhh completely alien mode... thought I was back home... ‘n I missed it...”

“Missed what..?”

“Bein home...” Benrey looked back at him with big dilated pupils and tears rolling down his cheeks

Tommy’s heart broke at the sight and quickly sat by his side, wiping away the tears, “C-can I come into the fort...?”

He hesitated but nodded, lifting up the blankets and instantly feeling four or six arms wrapping around him, a protective aura surrounding the room. 

“W-would you want to go back...?” Tommy asked softly

Benrey shivered and shook his head quickly, burrying his face against his shoulder and melting into the protective scent, “No... I-I can’t I-“

Tommy shushed him, using one arm to rub his back and another to run his fingers through his hair, Benrey tensed for a moment before relaxing slowly into the comforting and grounding touches. He was safe, nothing and no one could hurt him again, he wasn’t on Xen, he wasn’t in Black Messa.

“I-I won’t let you go back... you hear me...? Y-you’re my friend and-and I hate seeing you upset...”

Benrey let out a small and guttural purr-like noise and nodded, closing his eyes and letting the comfort wash away all of his emotional pains.

“Do you ever miss it...?”

“No...”

Benrey paused, “Would you ever wanna go back...?”

Tommy giggled a bit, “Why would I? I-I got everything I need! Y-you and the Science Team, Darold and Sunkist a-and even my dad!”

He smiled shyly, “Your so lame... that was sooooo sappy.”

Tommy only grinned, “Well it made you smile! S-so that’s a win for me!”

“A lame win, only losers win lame things friend.” Benrey had a full on grin at this point, “Not-not cool enough to be uhhh Benreys friend slash not actual brother.”

“Did-did you just say ‘slash’ out loud?”

“Hell yeah I did! What you-you think I’m not gamer enough for it?? That’s mean, your mean. Mean to Benrey!” 

Tommy laughed, “W-well uhh...” he sat up straight and puffed out his chest, putting on his best Benrey impression, “I like mean people!”

“HAHAHA HA!!”

Tommy watched the yellow sweet voice float in front of him and pop against the ceiling, a small smile and a relaxed feeling in his chest that things were better, “Y-you should apologize to Mr. Freeman when your feeling b-better.”

Benrey pouted, “Whaaat thats not fun do I have to?”

Tommy nodded seriously, “You- you have too or I’ll... I-I’ll tell Mr. Freeman you like him!”

Benrey playfully hit his shoulder, “He already knows that Idiot!!”

“Th-then I'll tell dad to remove your free month of Play Station Plus!!”

At that he groaned, “Lame!! Fine you win!! I’ll apologize to the Feetman.”

“Good! N-now then soda or hot chocolate?”


End file.
